The present invention relates generally to a bottle storage bracket, and more particularly to a system for securely storing bottles, such as wine bottles, on a vertical surface by simple installation means.
Glass bottles may be used for storing a variety of materials and foodstuffs. Though relatively durable under normal circumstances, glass bottles, and wine bottles in particular, may be particularly susceptible to breakage during transport or in certain storage conditions. For example, a large earthquake in California's wine country in recent years resulted in loss of untold numbers of private and retail wine bottles, and their associated retail and ownership values. As the shockwaves reached wine cellars and storage facilities, improperly stored wine bottles became dislodged from their storage spaces or came into contact with one another, shattering the bottles and losing their highly valuable contents. A system is needed for more securely storing bottles to avoid these risks.